User blog:Battle125/ The Ultimate Martial Arts Tournament
This an idea that i'v had for a long time now and i'm thinking of doing it soon, but first i'd like to find out how many people out there would be willing to enter there characters into the Tournament. Now i know all of you have some questions that you would like me to answer first. So i will tell all of you the way i plan this Tournament to work. #All matchs well be one on one. #All fight will be hand to hand combat, So No Weapons. #No Devil Furit Power, All that enter the Tournament will have to wear a bracelet made of sea stone. Now those were the simple rules for the Tournament, here are the character/ entery rules. #Each person can only enter 5 of there own characters in the Tournament. #No more then 3 characters from the same crew. If you wish to enter more please ask me about it. #The Tournament will take place after the Skyline war in the time line. #I hope to get at least 16 characters to enter, but i'll only go up to 32 characters. (now if we get to many characters i well cut down the number of characters one person can enter.) #This Tournament will be open to everyone that means pirates, marine, bounty hunters and every thing in between. Ok, i hope no one as a problem with the rules so far. Now on to the story it's self, i plan on breaking this up into a few different parts. #This will be the simple part where all the characters in the Tournament show up and enter. (This part will have no fighting out side of verbal arguments.) #Now here is where things will trun tricky. This part will be the frist round of the Tournament were the first set of matchs will take place. (if there are 32 to enter, if not we will skip to part three.) #After the second part this will be were the second and third rounds will take place. so it will go form 16 to the final 4 in this part. #This will be the last part where the finals will take place. Now, i know this are only the little questions you have. So now on to the big ones. *'Who will write this story?' **''This story will be a Collabration by all that enter a character in it.'' *'Who will pick the matchs?' **The frist set of matchs (or the first round i sould say) will be choosen at random. Then the others will work as a simple Tournament set up with the winner of match 1 vs the winner of macth 2, and so on until the Tournament is over. *'Who will choose which character will win a match?' **''Now this why i said part 2 will be tricky, i'm hoping that the writes of the two character that will be fighting in that macth can work it out between themselfs. But i know that is wishful thinking so what i plan to do (if we can get a good size group of people to work on this) is have a trio of third party people pick the winner by vote. Now these people will (i'm hoping) be Marine form this wiki and/ or long time users. So i hope all of you can live with this if your character dose lose. '' *:: * I would like to note that i will do my best to make sure that each person at least has one character pass the first round. After that sorry thing will just have to play out. ( I hope no one will have a problem with this, It's just i wish to be fair to all that are willing to help out with this) '' So that ends how i plan on doing this Tourament. IF I EVEN DO IT. So now i wish to hear any of your questions or comments. But PLEASE remeber that this simple an idea i have, so if you have a big problem with it just simple say "I think it's a bad idea" and not some long and hurtful massage. Thank you. '''Now i'v been looking at the comments that have been written and i like what i read for the most part, but there looks to be a few things that i should make clear. ' #A character with a devil fruit can enter, they will just have to wear a bracelet made of sea stone so that they are not able to use there powers. Now if your character is turely that great of a martial artist then they shouldn't need there DF power's anyway. #If you are going to enter character please keep in mind i'm going to do my best to make sure that each person that enters a character will at least get one to pass the frist round after that all bets are off. #Now what dose that mean for those of you who are going to enter the Tourament with the best 5 characters you got? That mean that there is no way, all you character are going to win the first round, and if we get the number of people i think we'll get to enter this, then at best you may only get one or two of your character to pass the frist round. So Please keep that in mind when you enter. Category:Blog posts